


All in One Place

by Ponzuyan



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Waylon's sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponzuyan/pseuds/Ponzuyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murkoff went too far.  Waylon could not believe that they could have done this, he knew that they would go far to protect themselves but this was the last straw.  He will survive.  Has to survive and bring those he loved to safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in One Place

Wrote this on my tablet during a flight and thought why not. I ‘ll just post it as it is and see if people like the idea or not. Haven’t seen a fic that dealt with the children being in the asylum. 

If anyone wants to take over. Be my guest.

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.

 

Waylon could not believe his eyes. There on the other side of the window was a cell, but what was contained within them made him sick to his stomach and despair. Huddled underneath the bed, were his two sons. They looked so frightened and thin. Despair took hold of him but then he was filled with rage. How dare they! How dare they take his family, his precious boys. Now he was even more determined to get out of here. Take his boys to safety and find his wife, Lisa. He knew from the files that there were no female patients here. Scooting towards the cell door, he released the lock with a key card he took off from one of the guards. He hoped every bastard suffered for what they have done. As he entered, he could hear his boys whimper. Huddling further to the very back of the wall. He layer flat on the ground making no sudden movements. 

 

Jacob. Tyler. It's me. It's daddy.

 

They looked at me with no recognition, who could blame them. My half of my face was full of rashes and bruises. I must look horrendous to them. Although, I'm considered one of the prettier patients out of the whole asylum. That bastard scientist always mentioned that as well as my inmate neighbours. They always what they would do if I were in their reaching distance. What they would do and say to the petty one. My boys look bewildered now. I think they recognise my voice, but they have stopped shaking from fear, which at least is a step to the right direction.

 

My boys, you have to be quiet, ok. Nobody is going to hurt you, I won't allow it. It's ok. It's me. Daddy.

 

Daddy?

 

Yeah Jacob, it's me. I'm going to get us out of here and no more bad men, no more horrible buildings. 

 

No more doctors?

 

My youngest asked. 

 

Yeah, no more bad doctors. We'll get out and find Mommy and go very very far from here. 

 

Tyler, the youngest crawled as much as his wobbly limbs would let him and he wrapped his arms around me and wept. It didn't take long for Jacob to come crawling out and embracing me as well. I couldn't help but clutch them to me, I had hoped they were safe with Lisa. To think they were here with all these monsters surrounding them was a reality hard to swallow. But they were now here with me. We might not be safe but I would make damn sure that no more harm will come to my sons.

 

Ok boys. We're going to get out of here but I need you boys to be quiet. I don't know what they'll do to us but don't make a sound. If something happens, hide. Hide beneath a bed or in a locker, don't let them see you. My brave boys. If anything happens to me, promise me you'll get out. We must get out. 

 

I took the bed sheets and ripped a few strips to wrap around their feet first. There was broken glass everywhere and my feet passed the point of feeling any pain. Then I shredded a few more sheets for a make shift sling. But before I did that, I took the rest of the bed sheet and covered my boys with it. So they would not be seen, but also so they would not see the horrors within this building. It's the only thing that came to mind. As much as their innocence was gone, at least I can preserve their sanity at least. Once they were secured at my front, we left.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

Waylon didn't like what the man with multiple personalities were saying to him. He didn't want to think it. But he carried on. With his two sons at his front and the camcorder to light his way. Some how he can feel it. He was close to the exit, but something bad was coming his way too. But for his sons, he will go on.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

He was terrified. Not only for himself but for his sons too. Eddie Gluskin. He remembered him for the day that he got caught sending that email. Back the he was just a sorry bastard with a real tragic past, but now, a complete nut basket. He kept on calling him darling and wanting to "fill my emptiness", and kept on chasing him around the level. Waylon thought he had lost him when he fell from the elevator shaft. His boys were safe although a bit jarred from the fall; the ladder probably couldn't handle all that weight. His predicament now was a bleeding leg and Eddie back on his heels. Now he was trapped with nowhere to go. Only a single locker next to that locked door was his only escape. He can only hope that Eddie wouldn't find them.

 

Darling!

 

No such luck.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

He felt he was dreaming. Dreaming horrible things. Through the locker, he was seeing what Eddie was doing to the poor sods that were caught by him. He remembered Eddie saying something about a bride and leaving a legacy. To be a father. I only hope that he doesn't set his sights on HIS sons. He needed to get out, but that gas was causing to be weak. He involuntarily closed his eyes again. At least his boys were completely passed out and don't have to hear the horrors happening right in font of them.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

When he woke up, he was strapped up, like a puppet. And he was wearing a brides dress. His boys were not in front him. In a panic, Waylon started to flail and howl, hoping the rope would loosen and his boys would reply. He had to believe that they were alive. He made a promise. To them and to himself. 

 

Shhh Darling. You'll wake them.

 

Twisting the ropes, he finally noticed his surroundings. Behind him an altar and in front of him rows oh chairs, divided in the middle and at the front row, Eddie was cradling his tow boys. Stroking his fingers on their cheeks and looking lovingly, adoringly and with longing down at them.

 

Darling, why didn't you say anything? Why have you kept them from me?

 

Waylon didn't understand what delusions Eddie had now but he knew that he had to get free and retrieve his children away from Eddie as soon as possible. 

 

They are perfect aren't they darling. My boys.

 

Eddie stood up with them, and strode in front of him. Waylon knew that Eddie was a very tall muscular man but now, Waylon couldn't help but feel so minuscule. 

 

Darling, I had thought of going ahead with the procedure but imagine my surprise that you were carrying already. Now I know that there was someone before me, but he isn't here now and these boys will need a father. Especially at this age. So I thought we'll forego the procedure for now and make an honest woman out of you and that if anything happens, I shall have full custody of them. But, afterwards we must transform you. A small cut here and here and remove anything vulgar, a warm place for my seed. I am hoping for a big family, perhaps four is a good number. The important thing here though, my dear. Is that these boys have a safe future. 

We will be the picture perfect family. We will be beautiful, my darling.

 

Saying those last few words, Eddie moved his head forward placing a chaste kiss to the side of Waylon's mouth then stroking his nose upwards towards his temple placing a chaste kiss there.


End file.
